Cauchemar ou rêve ?
by Aaiko
Summary: the GazettE - Depuis plus d'un an, Reita est épris de Ruki .. La chance va t-elle tourner en sa faveur ? Fiction pourrie u u TERMINÉE !
1. Chapter 1

**Couple :** Reita x Ruki :D

**Titre :** **Cauchemar ou rêve ?**

**Auteur :** Aaiko (H)

**Genre :** Lemon (Nyaaah =3), romantique ..

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :O Malheureusement ..

**Note :** Merci Laura pour l'idée du commencement xD

**P**artie 1

**I**l devait maintenant être un peu plus de minuit. Adossé au rebord du balcon d'un des nombreux hôtels qu'il fréquentait, Reita, le bassiste du groupe japonais **The GazettE**, regardait la lune qui ce soir-là était pleine. Aucun nuage ne cachait cette magnifique vision, et la lumière s'étendait dans tout le ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles. Ce genre de vue, on en voit pas souvent, se disait-il. Cela le rendait nostalgique, et en ce moment pour ainsi dire, il en avait gros sur le coeur.

Depuis pas mal de temps déjà -un an pour être précis-, ses pensées dérivaient vers une seule et unique personne. Son coeur explosait rien qu'à la vue de cette personne. Un seul de ses sourires suffisait à le rendre heureux. Un geste de sa part, et c'est tout son corps qui frissonnait. Un regard s'adressant à lui, et ses yeux se remplissaient d'étoiles.

« C'est ça, être amoureux ? Le coeur qui bat fort et tout, et tout ? C'est plutôt bizarre comme sentiment. Si seulement je trouvais la force, la force de tout lui avouer, la force d'affronter son regard si jamais je me jette à l'eau ... Nan, impossible ... » se répétait-il sans cesse.

Pourtant, il lui avait donné un indice, un seul, quelques minutes auparavant.

_**Petit flash back.**_

23:15 : Reita ne dormais pas. Il se retournait dans son lit, bougeant dans tous les sens pour essayer de trouver une position confortable. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil, car Uruha et Ruki -l'un assis en train de lire, l'autre simplement allongé sur sa couette, les yeux fixant le plafond- étaient également « debout ». Le bassiste finit par jeter sa couette, et s'assied sur le bord de son lit, la tête dans ses mains.

« - Tu dors pas ? Demanda Ruki qui s'était relevé.

Nan, trop chaud. Et puis je pense ... Et ça me donne mal à la tête.

Tu devrais prendre quelque chose pour ta tête, conseilla Uruha.

J'vais l'faire. »

Il se mis sur pied, et sortit de la chambre pour faire ce qu'il fallait. Il revint quelques secondes après, et se rasseya sur le matelas encore chaud. Il se passa quelques minutes dans le silence complet, quand Ruki décida de briser ce silence :

« - Au fait, à quoi tu pensais ?

Je pense toujours.

Bah alors à quoi tu pense ?

Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

Je voulais simplement savoir, c'est tout.

... Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Bah, si tu veux, oui.

... Je pensait ... A toi. Je vais prendre l'air. »

Sur ce, il se leva d'un bond en laissant derrière lui un Ruki étonné par les paroles de son ami. Uruha soupira doucement, et se replongea dans sa lecture.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Voilà, un indice, un seul qu'il avait prononcé sans réfléchir. L'angoisse lui tiraillait le ventre : l'angoisse de maintenant surmonter ses yeux pleins de questions auxquelles il ne pourrait répondre, de peur d'un retour négatif. Il s'était mis dans l'embarras tout seul, comment s'en dépêtrer à présent ? Dans le pénombre de la chambre, Ruki ne l'avait pas vu mais, Reita, en prononçant ses mots, avait fortement rougis, et avait eu encore plus chaud.

« Heureusement qu'il faisait noir, je ne sais même plus contrôler mes émotions devant lui ... »

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il sursauta. Un court instant, il n'osa se retourner, de peur de voir le chanteur derrière lui. Mais il fut plus que rassuré quand il remarqua que ce n'était autre qu'Uruha.

« - Tu m'as fait peur abruti, j'ai pensé pendant un moment que c'était lui ...

Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer, alors je suis venu te voir. Ruki s'est endormi. Il ne m'a posé aucune question sur ce que tu lui avait dit.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il à fait ? Questionna Reita, de peur d'un manque de réaction de la part du chanteur.

Bah, pendant un moment il s'est contenté de regarder l'endroit où tu était avant de filer vers le balcon. Puis il s'est rallongé, et il s'est endormi. Mais à mon avis demain tu va y avoir le droit ...

Oui et justement je sais pas quoi faire ...

Tu veux pas tout lui dire ? Il serai temps ...

Non, surtout pas ! Je ... Je peux pas ... »

Il posa sa tête sur ses bras, qui eux-mêmes étaient sur le rebord du balcon. Il soupira à la seule pensée de devoir tout lui dire.

« - Pourtant il va falloir un jour, repris Uruha, il va se poser pleins de questions, et ce sera pire.

Mais je peux pas, je peux pas ! J'ai trop ... J'ai trop peur ...

Moi je ne t'ordonnes rien, je veux juste que tu fasses pas la gueule, et la meilleure chose à faire c'est tout dire ... Tient, dans deux jours on fait la soirée rien que nous cinq. Ca serai une bonne occas'.

Je sais pas ...

Ben, réfléchis ... Bon moi je vais me coucher, j'ai veillé assez tard, demain on à des répèts, alors soit pas trop crevé. Bonne nuit. »

Le guitariste s'en alla dans la chambre, abandonnant Reita. Il décida d'aller se coucher une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, ruminant les paroles de son ami. Il ne trouva pas le sommeil immédiatement, trop occupé à songer à ce qu'il devrait faire.

« Vraiment, je sais pas du tout quoi faire ... Tu t'es encore mis dans de beaux draps Reita, bravo. »

Et il s'endormit sur cette dernière pensée.

**Fin de la partie 1.**

**&**é **W**alàààààààààààà !

=)


	2. Chapter 2

**P**artie 2

« - **P**utain mais tu fous quoi Reita là ? Tu pourrais pas te concentrer deux secondes !? S'écria Aoi, exaspéré des fausses notes du bassiste.

Ouais, désolé ... »

C'était la douzième fois qu'ils recommençaient la chanson, et le guitariste était plus qu'agacé par la déconcentration de Reita. Mais ce dernier n'arrivais pas du tout à faire balader ses doigts sur sa basse avec la facilité et l'aisance habituelle. Dans son attitude depuis le matin, et dans ses gestes, on sentait sa perturbation. Il avait été le dernier à se lever ce matin, celui qu'on avait attendu à cause de son retard. Plus d'une fois, il avait failli faire tomber sa basse lorsqu'on la lui confiait. Il était plutôt désagréable avec son monde, ne parlait pratiquement pas et affichait une mine consternée. Et maintenant la concentration n'était pas à son plus haut niveau chez lui ... Personne n'avait rien dit jusque là, mais Aoi en avait sérieusement ras le bol. Il jeta pratiquement son instrument par terre, et s'approcha à grands pas de son ami tout en criant dans la salle vide :

« - Bordel tu peux pas te concentrer ? Je te signale juste qu'on à un concert demain, et que si on est pas prêts ce sera de TA faute ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ? C'est pas compliqué, c'est la plus facile en plus ! T'abuses merde !

Arrêtes de me gueuler dessus ! J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit, et je me suis en plus couché tard !

Oui et bien il fallait y penser ; ça t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il fallait se coucher tôt pour bien bosser ?

Si, mais c'est pas d'ma faute ! Et puis les autres chansons j'les ai bien faites !

A moitié ! Personne te l'a dit mais moi j'en ai ras le cul ! Depuis ce matin non seulement tu est insupportable, mais en plus tu ne fais aucun effort, comment tu veux qu'on travaille dans ses conditions !?

Bon c'est bon, on stoppe là, c'est chiant ça résonne ! Si vous êtes pas capables de vous entendre, c'est pas la peine d'en faire profiter les autres, intervint Ruki, Aoi, laisse-le, il est crevé. On fait une pause, je suis mort aussi. »

Aoi jeta un regard noir à Reita, mais celui-ci ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde. Il avait tourné la tête à l'instant même ou le chanteur avait parlé. Ruki l'avait furtivement regardé, puis était descendu de l'estrade pour se diriger vers les coulisses. Reita n'arrivait pas à décrocher, ses yeux remerciaient encore Ruki, qui était devant lui il y avait à peine deux secondes. Son chanteur venait de le sauver d'une mort imminente à coups de guitare sur la tête. Il s'en alla à son tour dans les coulisses pour prendre un peu de repos mérité.

Il s'affala sur un canapé dans la loge commune, un verre à la main. C'est qu'en ce moment il faisait chaud !

« Personne n'aurai une feuille par hasard sur lui ou dans la loge ? Demanda t-il »

Pour seule réponse, Kai lui en passa une qui traînait sur une petite table. Reita la plia de façon à ce qu'elle fasse un éventail, puis le secoua au-dessus de lui pour avoir de l'air. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se rendre compte de l'attitude qu'il avait. Il ne pensait qu'à ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Il n'avait pas une seule fois osé poser ses yeux sur Ruki, bien trop peureux de croiser son regard interrogateur. Mais tout de même, il était encore tout retourné de ce que Ruki avait fait. Il l'avait défendu auprès d'Aoi, sur le point de l'assassiner sur place. Un espoir se traça dans son esprit, un espoir que peut-être ...

Il jeta un regard à Ruki, qui était assis non loin de lui. La tête rejetée en arrière, appuyée sur le dossier, les mains des deux côtés de son corps, les yeux clos, la chemise légèrement ouverte à cause de la chaleur, la bouche entrouverte laissant passer des petits soupirs ...

« Comment ne pas craquer ? Songea t-il »

Il ne remarqua même pas que ses amis étaient partis reprendre de l'eau, trop occupé à sa contemplation. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de se lever, de s'asseoir à côté de lui, de lui prendre la main et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ! Si seulement il le pouvait ... Une seule barrière le retenait : la peur. La peur d'être repoussé, d'être déçu et anéanti. Voilà un an que cette peur le ronge, petit à petit, détruisant tout espoir en lui qu'un jour ses sentiments soient partagés. Un an que son coeur lui appartenait à lui seul, sans qu'il ne le sache. Un an de souffrances, apaisées simplement par les regards et les sourires de ce chanteur. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé de telles sensations avant. Du moins pas dans ses souvenirs, aussi lointains remontent-ils. Comment un simple sentiment d'amitié à pu basculer dans un sentiment d'amour, que dis-je, un sentiment de passion, de folie amoureuse. Car oui, le mot amour ne convient pas à ce qu'il ressens, selon lui. Mais même Uruha, le seul au courant de cet engouement envers leur chanteur, avait ce raisonnement. « C'est plus que de l'amour à ce niveau là. Je dirais même que c'est de la torture sentimentale, parce que tu ne sait même pas si c'est réciproque. » disait-il souvent à Reita. Aimer, et devoir se contenir pour ne pas toucher la personne, ne pas l'embrasser, lui dire combien on l'aime, à part dans ses rêves les plus beaux. Car oui, des rêves d'amour, où tout est beau, Reita en avaient fait. Et chaque fois que venait le moment de se réveiller, de revenir à la réalité, il se demandait si tout cela avait été réel ou non, constatant toujours qu'il avait seulement rêvé ... Comme un songe qui se métamorphose en cauchemar. Les beaux moments, doux et tellement agréables, laissaient place à la dure réalité, aussi poignante soit-elle.

Aussi il détourna son regard, sentant ses yeux se remplirent doucement de larmes. Mais ils les ravala très vite, comme il le faisait chaque fois. Il parvint tout de même à articuler quelque chose qui ressemblait à un merci. Ruki releva la tête, et ne semblait ne pas avoir entendu.

« - Quoi ?

J'ai dit merci.

Merci pour quoi ?

Pour tout à l'heure. Je suis réellement crevé et ... Enfin voilà.

C'était rien, il est sur les nerfs aussi en ce moment, et il faut dire que tu n'arranges pas vraiment les choses. Dans un sens il à raison, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend depuis ce matin, mais il n'avait pas non plus à gueuler comme ça.

Ouais ... »

Le bassiste avait baissé la tête, n'osant plus parler. Mais une question brûlait les lèvres du chanteur, qui ne put s'empêcher de tenir sa langue _(Ouuh la vache xD)._

« - Au fait, à propos d'hier soir ...

Ou ... Oui de .. Quoi ? Demanda Reita sentant son sang ne faire qu'un tour et son coeur battre plus fort.

Pourquoi tu as dit que tu pensais à moi ?

Je ... Je ... Tu ... »

Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche, comme paralysé. Paniqué, il sortit presque en courant de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il retourna seul sur la grande scène vide, et décida de s'asseoir contre une des caisses. Ses tremblements ne cessaient pas, comme une énorme peur qui l'avait habitée pendant un instant et il avait du mal à respirer. Il se força au calme, car dans quelques minutes, il devra une fois de plus affronter son regard, plus celui des autres qui comptaient sur lui pour faire des efforts.

« Han la vache, la vache, la vache ... Il n'a même pas deviné. Il est plus con que je le pensait ! Si il ne trouve pas tout seul, il va me harceler de questions ... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? »

_**(Je me suis littéralement défoulée dans l'explication des sentiments ... xDD Faut dire que j'étais inspirée (A))**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pulsion du jour :face:**

**N**ote ; **J**e remercie particulièrement **E**meline pour ses idées :D

**P**artie 3

**E**t encore des applaudissements. Ce soir, ils avaient encore assuré. Le show avait été mémorable, et maintenant que la série de concert était terminée, pour le moment, ils allaient avoir le droit à des vacances bien méritées. C'est pour cela que dès le lendemain, en attendant la prochaine tournée, le groupe allait loger dans un hôtel non loin de chez eux pendant deux semaines, leur permettant à la fois de se voir, mais aussi de rentrer voir leur famille. Et pour fêter ce succès, tous les cinq allaient se retrouver pour une petite soirée entre amis. Seul Reita ne partageait pas cette joie. Soirée était égale à jeux débiles, du genre « Cap ou pas cap », et en général, alcool. De quoi déraper très vite. Pour ce soir, il avait fait d'énormes efforts pour assurer. Et apparemment, tout le monde avait l'air satisfait.

Dans la loge, les membres étaient réjouis, et tous avaient encore assez d'énergie pour sauter de joie, adrénaline obtenue au cours du spectacle.

« -Ouaaaaaah t'as vu comment elles ont toutes hurlées !? S'exclama Kai.

Ouuuuuuui et quand on à fait notre solo de gratte, c'était GÉ-ANT ! S'enthousiasma Aoi »

On aurait vraiment dit des gamins. Reita, toujours son air triste sur le visage, s'était assis sur un fauteuil. Certes il partageait l'enthousiasme des autres, mais le coeur n'y était pas, du moins pas pour le moment. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter vis-à-vis de Ruki. Depuis la veille, il n'avaient échangés aucun mot, aucun regard. Il avait mis ses sentiments de côté pendant le concert, pour ne pas tout gâcher comme l'avais si bien précisé Aoi, mais aussi pour le reste du groupe, pour qu'ils n'aient pas à passer un moment disons détestable. Mais maintenant que cela était passé, que Ruki était là, heureux, riant aux éclats, ses pensées envers lui se renforçaient et se bousculaient dans sa tête. De plus en plus, il se sentait incapable du moindre geste, de la moindre parole pour lui montrer, lui dévoiler, son amour. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, car on les attendaient déjà pour partir vers leur hôtel, qui se trouvait à deux heures de route.

« - REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEiTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Aaaaaah, mais quoi !?

T'es même pas habillé ? J'y crois pas ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Dépêches-toi d'aller te mettre quelque chose où je te bousille ! S'écria Uruha.

Mais, c'est pas encore l'he...

Ta gueule ! On va tout préparer pendant que les autres ils sont pas là, et je vais pas le faire tout seul, alors tu bouges ton gros cul et tu viens m'aider ! S'exclama le guitariste à moitié mort de rire devant la tête d'ahuri de son ami. »

Il poussa Reita dans la salle de bain, le forçant ainsi à s'habiller pour l'aider.

**E**ffectivement, les autres étaient partis acheter ce qu'il fallait pour la soirée, et il eurent la bonne surprise de trouver leur immense chambre d'hôtel nettoyée, les fauteuils, les coussins, les tables bien répartis, et ne semblaient attendre que la présence des membres.

« - Moi je dis c'est encore un coup d'Uruha ! S'enthousiasma Aoi en regardant mieux la pièce.

Oh et pas que moi ! J'ai un peu bougé Reita, qui d'ailleurs est mort de chez mort.

Bah il va faire comment pour ce soir alors ? S'inquiéta Kai.

Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il sera sûrement le plus en forme : quand vous êtes partis il venait de se réveiller, et ça fait une demie heure qu'il est reparti pioncer !

Y en à qui s'en font pas hein ! Pendant que les autres bossent ... plaisanta Ruki. »

Ils se mirent tous à installer, mais Aoi et Kai se défilèrent, prétextant devoir aller se changer. Uruha se retrouva donc seul avec Ruki, et à cet instant, voulut donner un seul, un minuscule coup de main à Reita.

« - Ruki, tu n'as rien remarqué ces temps-ci ?

Hm ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais remarqué ?

Vraiment tu n'as aucune idée ?

... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Ne détournes pas les yeux, ca ne marchera pas avec moi.

Mais que veux-tu qu'il y est ? Dit le chanteur en haussant légèrement le ton.

Tu ne trouves pas Reita un peu bizarre ?

Ben ... Nan, je vois pas.

Alors je dois être le seul à avoir remarquer, s'étonna Uruha, ou alors je suis bien le seul à me préoccuper de lui ... Ce qui me surprendrais beaucoup. »

Il se leva, surpris du manque de réaction de la part de son ami. N'avait-il donc vraiment rien remarqué ? Ou le faisait-il simplement exprès pour cacher ce qu'il ressentais vraiment ? Avait-il honte à ce point, pour ne pas en parler ? Mais pourtant, au vu de tout ce que le bassiste lui avait raconté aujourd'hui, il aurait dû lui dire quelque chose ... Il prévint Ruki qu'il allait dans la cuisine, quand celui-ci lui demanda de revenir.

« - En fait ... Depuis deux jours là, il me dit des trucs bizarres.

Du genre ? Demanda Uruha comme si de rien n'était.

Ben, qu'il pensait à moi, comme la dernière fois, merci parce que je l'avais « défendu », alors que d'habitude c'est rien, enfin ce genre de choses ! Et puis son attitude est aussi bizarre.

Ah bon ?

Ouais, il me regarde constamment, il bégaye quand il me parle, il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux quand moi je lui adresse la parole, il m'évite, il ne rigole plus trop ... Je comprends vraiment pas. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé si j'avais remarqué quelque chose ?

À ton avis, pourquoi il se comporte comme ça ?

Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Je suis pas dans sa tête ...

Essaye juste de faire attention à ce que tu fais et ce que tu dis surtout ... Surtout ce soir, ok ?

Ben ... Ouais ... répondit Ruki sans vraiment comprendre. »

« Il n'a vraiment rien compris ... C'est bien ce que me disait le pauvre Reita ... » pensa Uruha en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« - Au fait, tu peux aller réveiller Reita ? Je voudrais pas qu'il pionce toute la soirée ...

Euh ben ouais je m'en occupe. »

D'un pas lent, il pénétra _(C'est très explicite xD) _dans leur chambre commune, où Reita était étendu sur un des lits.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'en entrant _(Bah oui doué comme il est ..)_, il avait fait tellement de bruit, que le bassiste s'était éveillé, et attendant patiemment de voir qui venait le sortir de son sommeil. Il fut très surpris de sentir une odeur qu'il connaissait par coeur, monter à ses narines. Doucement, il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui. Il faillit sursauter quand une main passa lentement dans ses cheveux, puis sur sa nuque, remontant encore dans ses cheveux, recommençant son parcours. Le bassiste frissonait à chaque va-et-viens de cette main, qui pourtant, s'arrêta, au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent interminables, sur son épaule pour le secouer légèrement. Il cru s'évanouir quand il entendit la voix douce et grave de Ruki près de son oreille.

« - Reita, faut te réveiller. On va bientôt commencer, faudrai pas que tu au la tête dans l'cul.

Mmh ... J'arrive ... fit Reita en imitant quelqu'un qui venait de se faire éveillé. »

Ruki se leva, et Reita cru qu'il allait bondir et se mettre à crier, hurler, qu'il reviennent immédiatement. Ce qu'il ne fit pas évidemment. Il attendit que son visiteur imprévu soit parti, pour se redresser, et essayer de rassembler ses pensées, qui se battaient dans sa tête. Ruki, avait simplement eu un élan de tendresse ou bien ... ? Trop de questions à la fois, et un bon mal de crâne qui pointa le bout de son nez. Aussi il se leva, pour arrêter de réfléchir. Il se posta devant la glace, et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il voulait parâitre heureux de se retrouver entre amis, ce qu'il éprouvair naturellement, mais, pour un fois depuis deux jours, il n'avait pas eu à se forcer, car ce qui venait de se passer l'avait simplement rendu joyeux, et un espoir venait de se traçer dans son esprit, ce qui lui vallu ce sourire ...

_**Héhééééé ! Y va se passer quoi à votre avis ? (A)**_

**B**y **A**aiko _!_ *


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :** **V**ous reconnaîtrez un jeu .. (A) & **M**erci les filles :p

**P**artie 4

**A**ccélération

« - **E**t au moment où j'allais le ranger dans ma poche, j'ai loupé la marche et je me suis ra-ma-ssé en bas des escaliers !

Y a des jours où je me demande si t'as un cerveau Kai ...

Je t'emmerde Aoi !

Moi aussi je t'aime !

J'suis pas gay ...

Ben moi non plus ... »

Ce mot, qui rappelait sa « nature », résonna plusieurs fois dans la tête de Reita. Il ne savait pas du tout comment réagirai ses amis si ils apprenaient son « secret ». Mais il se disait que, étant ses amis, ils allaient l'accepter, quelque soit son choix. C'était donc la dernière de ses priorités.

Il était le seul qui avait bu le moins d'alcool depuis le début de la soirée. Certes il s'amusait, mais il ne voulait pas pour autant finir bourré. Et puis il faudrait bien quelqu'un pour rattraper ces alcoolos qui lui servaient d'amis.

« - Justement c'est à toi Aoi ! S'exclama Kai.

Euuh ... Je n'ai jamais ... Embrassé un mec.

QUOi ? S'étonna Uruha.

Bois ou tais-toi ! »

Un, puis deux, puis trois .. Seulement deux membres et lui avaient tentés cette expérience. Kai, Uruha et lui. Seul Aoi et Ruki n'avait jamais essayé.

« Ca va me compliquer la tâche ça .. » pensa Reita.

Pour la troisième fois qu'il jouait à ce jeu _(Vous aurez reconnu le supeeeeer « Je n'ai jamais .. » (A))_, les révélations avaient fusées, et on faisait une découverte sur chacun des membres. Et Reita, avait peur, très peur qu'à un moment où un autre, son secret soit découvert ... Le prochain tour était celui de Ruki, et il s'abstint de tout commentaire, laissant ses amis débattre au sujet du précédent « Je n'ai jamais .. » .

« - Ruki et Aoi, vous avez jamais embrassé un mec ?

J'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas gay Uruha ... Et puis j'emballe pas des mecs moi !

Et alors Kai non plus il est pas gay, et pourtant il l'a déjà fait ! Et qui te parle d'emballer ? Juste EMBRASSER ! Répliqua Uruha.

De toute façon, je vois pas ce que ca nous apporterai ! Intervint Ruki.

Ben ... Une expérience de plus ... Et puis c'est pas la mort ! T'en pense quoi Reita ?

Hein ? Ben, oui c'est juste un expérience, après ... Après voilà. »

« Juste une expérience ... » se désola le bassiste. Est-ce que bientôt il aurait sa chance ? Dans un sens, peut-être que non ; Ruki n'avait jamais été attiré par quelqu'un du même sexe ...

« - Ruki, c'est à toi ! Précisa Aoi.

Hm ... Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur un mec. »

Oh-mon-Dieu, furent les première pensées de Reita. Il se bloqua complètement : devait-il boire ? Ou mentir pour ne pas se trahir ? Serai t-il le seul à boire ? Trop de questions quand d'un coup sec, avala une gorgée de la boisson alcoolisée, sans vraiment réfléchir. Il se rendit bientôt compte de son erreur ; il avait été le seul à boire, et tous les autres le regardaient avec des yeux exorbités. Tous sauf Uruha, quelque peu gêné pour son ami.

« - Ben ... Quoi ? Tenta de se rattraper Reita.

T'as fantasmé sur qui Reita !? Cria presque Aoi sous la surprise.

Ca regarde que moi ...

Fais pas ton radin !

Je te dit que ça ne regarde que moi Aoi !

Reitaaaa il à fantasmééééééé sur un meeeeeeec-euuuuh ! Chanta Aoi. »

Le concerné se retint de lui sauter dessus pour lui clouer le bec _(Expression très vieillotte 8D)_. Mais il n'en fit rien, et se contenta de prendre sur lui. Il leva son regard vers Uruha qui le couvait des yeux, gêné.

« - J'en ai marre de jouer à ce jeu, en plus l'alcool ca me donne encore plus soif et mal à la tête, trancha le bassiste.

Mais en plus t'es mauvais joueur Reita !

Ta gueule putain je suis pas mauvais joueur, j'en ai juste marre ! On pourrait faire autre chose ? Proposa t-il en se relevant, ca fait trois fois qu'on y joue, en plus regardez vous, vous êtes tous à moitié bourrés.

Ouais, en fait tu veux pas avouer que t'es gay. »

Reita se figea sur place. Il se retourna lentement vers Ruki, un air ahuri et en même temps blessé sur son visage. Lui avait l'air impassible, et attendait même que le bassiste lui réponde.

« - Je veux pas avouer que je suis quoi ? Répéta Reita.

Gay. Tu te défile avoues ! Renchérit le chanteur.

Mais ... N-Non pourquoi ?

Ben c'est évident ! Je vois même pas pourquoi je me suis demandé pourquoi tu m'avais dit que tu pensait à moi ! »

Reita cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il recula d'un pas, ouvrit plus les yeux sous la surprise, et dévisagea son interlocuteur, sans se soucier des regards plus qu'étonnés, voire choqués d'Aoi et Kai.

« - Mais maintenant je comprends : en fait, t'es gay et tu veux pas le dire, et ca t'arrive de penser à d'autres mecs !

A-Arrêtes .. Arrêtes Ruki .. supplia Reita sentant les larmes venir.

Et puis ce jour là tu pensait à moi ! Punaise, tu fantasmait sur moi ! Tu pensait à des trucs dégueu que tu pourrai faire avec moi, ca m'fous la chair de poule rien que d'y penser .. C'est vraiment dégueulasse en fait ! Pas de bol, je suis pas gay moi. Alors tes pensées pas catholiques tu les garde Reita, finit Ruki. »

Tout autour s'écroulait. Il se sentit vidé de ses forces, un mal de ventre le pris. Ses yeux s'embuèrent subitement, et sa respiration devint haletante. Une bouffée de chaleur le pris, et il resta d'abord cloué au sol, la bouche ouverte en forme de « o », comme pour dire quelque chose. Ruki restait toujours impassible, on aurait dit qu'il attendait une réaction de la part de Reita. Uruha se tourna vers le chanteur, prêt à l'assassiner sur place.

« - Je ... J'ai ... » furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça avant de courir se réfugier dans la chambre. Jamais il n'avait couru aussi vite sur une si petite distance. Il entra en trombe et claqua la porte si violemment qu'il crut qu'il avait défoncé le mur. Il s'adossa et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci. Il regarda pendant cinq minutes le plafond se rappelant douloureusement ses paroles, si blessantes, puis fondit en larmes, larmes qu'ils retenait depuis trop longtemps.

_**Pendant ce temps, dans le salon.**_

**A**oi et Kai s'étaient remis à rigoler _(Han les gogoles ..)_, tandis qu'Uruha empoigna le bras de Ruki pour l'attirer hors du salon. Il se retint de lui mettre une gifle, avant de le plaquer contre un mur _(Oh pas de pensées mal placées, il est à Reita d'abord )_ et de lui parler en haussant le ton.

« - Putain mais t'es vraiment qu'un con ! Un con fini, un bâtard de première, un salopard qui ne se doute même pas qu'il est en train de rendre son ami malheureux !

Ben qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ? Protesta Ruki.

Tu vois pas que tu viens de blesser Reita !? T'as vu dans l'état qu'il était ? T'as pas de coeur ou quoi ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de faire attention à ce que tu disait ! Mais t'as rien écouté ! T'es vraiment buté, mais alors à un point ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il ressens, tu ne cherche même pas à comprendre ! Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

Ben je sais pas moi ...

Je te préviens que si tu ne va pas t'excuser dans les minutes qui suivent, je t'explose la gueule contre un mur ! T'as compris !? Je supporterai pas que tu lui fasse du mal !

Je ... Ouais, j-j'irai ...

T'as intérêt, parce que je te jure que je laisserai pas passer. Et en plus tu pues l'alcool ! »

Surpris de voir tant de violence dans les gestes et les paroles d'Uruha, Ruki resta quelque secondes adossé contre le mur, et essaya de tout remettre en place dans sa tête. D'abord Reita et son comportement bizarre, ensuite, lui qui dit penser à lui, et maintenant Uruha qui s'énerve parce qu'il à insinué que Reita était gay. Pourquoi le bassiste avait-il réagit comme cela ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si ... Blessé ?

_**De retour dans la chambre.**_

**C**omment s'arrêter de pleurer quand celui qu'on aime, plus que tout sûrement, viens de nous jeter des paroles blessantes à la figure ? Ayant légèrement calmé ses pleurs, Reita s'était levé dans un effort surhumain et avait gagné un lit, celui de Ruki. Il s'allongea sur les couvertures, et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il enfonça son nez dans le coussin doux, et respira le plus qu'il pouvait l'odeur qui en sortait, celle de Ruki. Il se répétait son nom dans sa tête, ne faisant qu'accentuer ses sanglots. Il se faisait du mal tout seul, mais il s'en fichait. Son bandeau autour du nez était inondé, ses joues mouillées, et ses yeux rougis. Il entendait en écho les rires, les mots, les phrases ... Il serra le poing avec un pan de la couette entre les doigts, et pleura un peu plus fort. Le rêve c'était métamorphosé en cauchemar _(NiGHTMAAAAAAAAARE (l) Hm .. Pardon ^^')_, et c'était pour de bon.

Les rires s'intensifièrent et un courant d'air passa, ainsi qu'un filet de lumière dans la pièce sombre, seulement éclairée par la lune à travers la fenêtre. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Reita pria très fort pour que ce soit Uruha, venu le consoler, en espérant ne pas se tromper. Le matelas s'affaissa derrière lui. La personne venait de s'asseoir. Le bassiste ferma les yeux, prêt à se retourner quand il entendit une voix familière ... Trop familière.

« - Reita ... »

Il ré-ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Pourquoi avait-il prononcé son nom d'une façon si ... Désolée ?

« - Va t'en Ruki. Laisse moi s'il te plaît ...

Reita, je sais que ça va pas ...

Si je vais très bien au contraire ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien !

Reita ... Ne mens pas ... »

Reita pris sur lui, se releva et se retourna face à Ruki, plus beau que jamais avec sa moue désolée, enfantine presque, pensait-il.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu vas bien alors que tu pleures ...

Ce sont des larmes de joie, t'avais pas compris ?

Reita, je sais que c'est moi qui te fait pleurer. »

Le bassiste releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard du chanteur. Une lueur désolée, décisive aussi se reflétait dans ses yeux. Il n'eut pas la force d'affronter ce regard, et baissa le sien.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

Je le sais, c'est tout.

Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi ...

Regarde un peu où tu es assis en même temps, là où tu étais allongé il y a même pas deux secondes. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe dans ta tête, et je t'avoues que c'est pareil pour moi. Tu avais un comportement si ... Bizarre ces temps-ci. Tu ne rigolais plus, tu ne souriais presque plus.

Et alors ? Maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance ...

Tu te trompes, Uruha se soucie beaucoup de toi. Et ... Maintenant que je comprends un petit peu, je m'inquiètes aussi. Avoua Ruki en s'approchant lentement d'avantage.

Je crois pas non. N'essaye pas de te rattraper.

Je n'essaye pas de me rattraper.

Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que je ... »

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il garda un moment les yeux grands ouverts, exorbités. Il n'avais même pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase. Ruki s'était rapproché et avait plaqué ses lèvres contre celles de Reita. Il mis quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'une chaleur avait attaquée sa bouche, et déjà Ruki happait celle-ci pour approfondir. C'est timidement que Reita entrouvrit ses lèvres et ferma ses yeux, comme si cela était interdit. Mais c'est sans grande gêne que Ruki posa ses mains sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis et passa sa langue dans sa bouche, mais avec une certaine hésitation de débutant. Reita l'accepta sans mal et dû s'accrocher aux épaules de Ruki. Leurs membres jouèrent et dansèrent rapidement, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, et qu'il fallait profiter comme si il allait reprendre son cours à tout moment. Reita était submergé par les émotions, à la fois heureux et triste, soulagé et anxieux. Les lèvres de Ruki avaient un goût sucré, et les siennes sûrement salées par les larmes. Le désir s'amplifia en lui, et il posa une main sur la nuque de son peut-être amant pour approfondir encore plus. La cadence ralentit d'un seul coup au bout de quelques secondes, leurs langues se caressant simplement doucement et lentement. Ruki finit par s'éloigner en mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieur de Reita. Il resta cependant à seulement quelques millimètres de lui, et le bassiste pu sentir son souffle chaud et court sur sa bouche. Aucun des deux n'avait rouvert les yeux profitant encore de ce moment et pour reprendre aussi leur souffle. Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, Ruki s'éloigna pour de bon, enlevant toute chaleur à Reita. Il se leva du lit, et commença à partir.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Reita à moitié paniqué.

Je ... Je sais pas. Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête, je comprends pas. Je suis désolé pour c'que j't'ai fait, et je m'excuse d'avance si je recommence. Tu ferai mieux de te reposer, t'en as besoin Reita. »

Le bassiste n'ajouta rien et laissa partir son ami. Ami ou amant ? Ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres, encore chaudes. Ce n'étais pas un rêve, c'était bien la réalité. Mais qu'allait-il advenir ensuite ? Et surtout que se passait-il chez Ruki ?

_**& Voilàààà ! J'suis sûre vous avez kiffé grave votre mère (A) xD**_

**_Chapitre un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il vous à convenus :$ Ai-je bien décrit la scène du baiser ? Ai-je bien fait ressortir les sentiments & tout le reste ? _**

**_J'ai été encouragée par les nombreux reviews (6 je crois en tout xD), & sincèrement, merci :)_**

**B**y** A**aiko_** ! **_*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Note : **(...)

**Partie 5**

**Incompréhension**

**U**n jeune homme se lève aux premières lueurs des rayons du soleil filtrés par les rideaux. A vrai dire, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ai passé une bonne nuit, avec simplement deux ou trois heures de sommeil, à se retourner dans son lit qui n'est pas le sien. Il se leva non sans mal, comprenant que ca ne servirait plus à rien d'essayer de se rendormir. Il enfila un tee-shirt noir assez long par-dessus son boxer, et, après un rapide coup devant le miroir et une grimace de dégoût devant sa mine déconfite et pas démaquillée, sortit de la chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui se situait au-dessus de la télévision, et constata avec désespoir qu'il n'était que huit heures, presque trente, du matin. Il allait devoir attendre trois plombs avant que quelqu'un ne daigne se lever pour lui tenir compagnie. Car oui, il faut le dire, ils ont tous tendance à traîner au lit pendant les vacances. Se lever à midi est assez courant dans la famille Gazette. Alors quand on à le malheur de se réveiller plus tôt que la normale, on à vite fait de s'ennuyer ferme, à moins qu'un autre membre ne soit dans la même situation.

Pour faire passer le temps, et surtout pour satisfaire son estomac qui appelait au secours, le jeune garçon se décida à aller préparer son petit déjeuner.

A peine une demie heure _(Rien que ça ? :O) _après que son repas du matin soit prêt, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma ensuite. Dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine _(Oui je tenais à faire un sptich sur l'appart' xD Vous pouvez remarquer que dans les chapitres précédents, je parlait d'une chambre d'hôtel. Hors, vous pouvez voir maintenant que c'est plus un appart' qu'une chambre .. Alors on va dire que c'est un hôtel très, très, trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès luxueux xDD)_, se tenait un Uruha fatigué et encore à moitié endormi.

« - T'es déjà levé ? Demanda le garçon assis, visiblement surpris.

Nan, en fait c'est toi qui m'a réveillé ... J'ai essayé de retourner au chaud dans la couette mais impossible ...

Ah, désolé ...

Nan, c'est rien. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te prend de te lever à des heures pareilles ?

J'ai pas dormi de la nuit ... A peine deux heures peut-être.

Oh, je vois ... »

Uruha alla se préparer aussi de quoi manger, pendant que l'autre se remémorait la veille. Des images, des sons, des odeurs, des sensations lui revenait clairement dans son esprit. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait, comme si ca n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Il fallait qu'il en parle, qu'il l'exprime. Il ne pouvait pas garder ça pour lui seul. Peut-être hier était-il moins bourré qu'il en avait l'air ...

« - 'Ruwa ?

Oui ? Répondit le concerné.

Tu ... Tu sais pour hier soir ?

Nan, quoi donc ?

Quand ... Ben en fait ... On s'est embrassés. »

Le dit « 'Ruwa » cru qu'il allait lâcher ce qu'il tenait entre les mains, mais se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche en un « Ah » muet de surprise.

« - S-Sérieux ?

Ouais ...

Et alors ? C'est qui qui à fait le premier pas ?

C'est ... C'est moi. Enfin, j'ai pas fait le premier pas, j'lui ai sauté dessus.

Mais ... Ouah ! C'est génial !

T'enflammes pas ... J'sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

Oh ... Il t'as dit quelque chose ?

Non.

Tu ... Tu sais maintenant ?

Savoir quoi ? »

Uruha se frappa la front. Soit il le fait exprès, soit il est vraiment très, **TRÈS** con. _(Avouez que depuis tahleur vous croyiez que c'était Reita le mec qui s'réveillait & tout ;D)_

« - Ruki ... Dis moi que tu le fais exprès là, se lamenta le guitariste.

Ben non, je vois pas de quoi ...

Bon sang, Ruki !

Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je sache ? Je comprends pas moi-même c'qui s'passe, je suis perdu bordel ! Arrêtes avec ça s'il te plaît, je capte rien du tout, ni ce qu'il pense, ni ce que MOI je pense ! Je sais pas quoi faire, j'ai agi sans réfléchir, mais, mais c'est bizarre ...

Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? Se radoucit Uruha.

Je l'ai fait ... Mais ... Ca m'a pas effrayé, j'ai pas été dégoûté, je l'ai fait comme ... Comme si j'avais eu envie de le faire.

Si tu penses ça, c'est qu'au fond de toi tu en avais réellement envie.

Mais ... Pourquoi je l'est fait ? Pourquoi on s'est embrassés ? Pourquoi il à pleuré à cause de moi ?

... Ruki je peux te dire quelque chose ?

Oui ?

T'es vraiment qu'un con, lui dit le guitariste avec un sourire.

Gné ?

Je peux pas répondre à ces questions là, tu devra aller chercher les réponses tout seul. Si tu me dit que tu n'étais pas effrayé, que t'avais l'impression que t'en avais envie et que tu n'en exprimait pas le dégoût, c'est qu'au fond de toi, tu ne t'en rend pas compte, mais c'est que tu en avait très envie. Après pourquoi tu as fait ça, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de nouveau qui se passe en toi, quelque chose de nouveau que tu ressens, et tu ne sais pas comment l'exprimer, tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. Tu dois trouver tout seul ce que c'est, et l'expliquer au concerné.

... T'as fait psy dans une vie antérieure ?

Ta gueule.

Merci 'Ruwa.

De rien le nain. »

Et il déguerpis vite fait avant de se prendre du lait en pleine tronche. Uruha avait raison, c'était quelque chose qui se passait avec lui-même, et avant de comprendre ce que Reita ressentait, il devait savoir ce qui change en lui. Oui mais, comment réagirai Reita, quand il se lèvera ? Et si ses amis découvrait ce qu'il c'était passé pendant ses « excuses » ?

**R**uki se leva après avoir terminé de déjeuner. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, où Kai, Aoi et Reita étaient encore endormis. Il enjamba les affaires, vêtements et autres éparpillés sur le sol _(Pire que ma chambre ..)_, pour arriver à son lit, ou Reita n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. _(Vous aurez donc compris que Ruki à dormi dans le lit de Reita .. (A)) _Il s'assied à ses côtés, en prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever ses vêtements de la veille, ni de se démaquiller. Il avait encore les sillons, mélangé au noir de son maquillage, creusés par ses larmes sur ses joues, allant jusqu'à tâcher son bandeau qui était blanc. A cette vue, Ruki eu un pincement au coeur : il avait fait pleuré son ami, son bassiste préféré. Il s'assura que ca respiration était régulière, signe qu'il dormait, pour passer le revers de sa main sur sa joue. Il descendit tout doucement sur sa mâchoire, traçant le contour de ses lèvres lentement, comme pour se rappeler quel goût, quelle texture elles avaient, avant de revenir sur sa joue, et de partir sur son cou. Là, il s'arrêta, et posa sa main sur son bras. Il fit balader ses doigts jusqu'à sa main, où il caressa un par un chacun des doigts du bassiste avec une douceur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Reita bougea dans son sommeil, et Ruki en sursauta. Il se releva et sortit de la chambre, bien décidé à réfléchir.

**D**ans la chambre, Reita ouvrit les yeux. Il avait été sortit de son sommeil à cause de quelque chose qui lui chatouillait la main. Il avait entendu qu'on se levait et qu'on sortait de la chambre. Sans vraiment trop comprendre, il avait attendu encore quelques secondes, puis s'était relevé. Il s'étira, et grimaça quand il sentit une douleur dans ses bras et son cou. Il avait sûrement dû prendre une mauvaise position en dormant. C'étant endormi assez tard, il se laissa retomber sur le lit. Et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il tilta. Il s'assied en un bond, scrutant la chambre. Aucune trace de Ruki. Avait-il dormi dans son lit, pour l'avoir laissé dans le sien ? Sûrement, car le lit de Reita était défait. Il se rallongea, en repensant à la veille. Il sourit en se rappelant la sensation qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là. Mais ce sourire s'effaça bien vide, et laissa place à un visage rempli de questions. Pourquoi Ruki avait-il agi ainsi ? Etait-ce sous le fait de l'alcool ? Seul vous, lecteurs, et moi, auteur _(La classe (H))_, pouvons répondre ...

_**Walààààààààààààààààààààààààààààààà =DD **_

**_J'ai pas encore commencé la partie 6 ... Parce que (Si mes amies le savent pourquoi pas vous x)),_**

**_dans cette partie, il y aura un lemon .. :D & Comme ca fait longtemps que j'en ai pas écrit .. Ben je travaille sur un OS pour me _**

**_"remettre dans le bain" x) Je posterai évidemment cet OS sur fanfiction (A) & Vous me donnerez votre avis .. Pour savoir_**

**_si j'ai des choses à améliorer, à changer .. :$ _**

**By Aaiko** !*


	6. Chapter 6

**Note : **Je sais pas vous mais moi j'adore ce chapitre .. ;D

**Partie 6**

**Explications**

« - **O**N SE LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVE LA-DEDANS !! »

Tirage de rideaux et lumière aveuglante dans les yeux : il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Aoi pour se lever d'un bond pour attraper Uruha et l'étrangler.

« - NON MAIS TU VA PAS BIEN DANS TA TÊTE DE NOUS REVEILLER COMME CA ABRUTI ?

Criez moins fort ... Né mal n'à la tête ... se plaint Kai en entendant ses deux amis crier.

Fallait pas boire autant hier soir ...

Tient, un mort, ironisa Aoi en lâchant Uruha et en pointa son doigt vers Reita, il s'est décidé à ré-apparaître depuis hier soir, bénissons ce jour mes amis !

Aoi ...

Wi 'Ruwaaaaaa ?

Ta gueule.

La violence ne résous rien mon cher ami ...

Oui ben il l'a cherché. Dépêchez-vous de vous habiller j'vous emmènes au cinoche et je vous paye le resto après !

Serais-tu d'humeur charitable pour être si généreux aujourd'hui Uruha ?

Toi ta gueule le bandé. Eh le mort vivant, continua t-il en secouant Kai, on se réveille, les dolipranes ça existe !

Mais t'es fou, l'est que 13h ...

Justement, baka. »

Puis Uruha sortit en espérant que ses compagnons ne se rendorment pas. Reita se décida à se lever en premier, traînant des pieds. Il fut suivi vers la sortie par Aoi, entrant donc dans le salon, où Ruki était allongé sur le canapé regardant la télé sans grande conviction. Reita lui lança un joyeux « bonjour ». Mais le chanteur se tourna simplement vers son ami, puis retourna vers sa télé sans répondre, ce qui vexa Reita. Aoi alla s'asseoir sans douceur aux pieds du plus jeune -tout en s'intéressant à la série qui était en train de passer-, discutant en même temps avec celui-ci. Reita se dirigea vers la cuisine où il y trouva Uruha.

« - Dis, il est de mauvais pied notre chanteur aujourd'hui pour pas me répondre quand je lui dit bonjour ?

Non l'amour de ta vie est en train de réfléchir je crois.

Arrêtes il pourrait t'entendre ...

Je crois que vous devriez parler tous les deux.

Oh ... Je suppose que tu sais pour hier soir, sinon tu ne me dirai pas ça ...

Oui et tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il est paumé dans sa tête de blond. Tu devrais **vraiment** lui parler R ... »

Il n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car le blond en question venait d'entrer dans la pièce, provocant un silence entre les deux amis.

« - Qu'est-ce qui a ? C'est secret c'que vous parlez ? Questionna t-il en ironisant.

J'ai bien dormi, je vais bien merci. Et toi, bien dormi ? Demanda Reita avec une pointe d'arrogance dans ses paroles, traduisant par là que Ruki l'avait royalement ignoré. »

Mais le chanteur ne répondit pas, se contenta de prendre un verre d'eau et de s'en aller comme il était venu. Reita poussa un long et bruyant soupir avant de poser ses coudes sur la table et de poser ses mains des deux côtés de sa tête.

« - Tu veux que je parle à une tête de mule pareille ? Il m'ignore complètement, comme s'il avait tout oublié de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ! Ou pire, qu'il regrette ... Tu crois qu'il est dégoûté ?

Non, je pense juste qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il pense, et qu'il ne sait plus comment s'exprimer envers toi. Alors ne joue pas ta tête de mule aussi, fais un effort.

Voilà que tu prends sa défense maintenant ...

Oh, c'est pas moi qui veut finir avec. Si t'es pas content tu te démerde tout seul tiens.

C'est bon je rigole 'Ruwa ... Au fait, j'ai pas envie d'aller au cinéma ... J'suis hyper crevé.

Ooh ben va chier rabas-joie, rigola Uruha, on ira sans toi pour cette fois. Reposes-toi surtout. »

Uruha sortit de la cuisine pour presser ses trois autres amis. Reita se leva et se dirigea vers le salon, et voyant le canapé libre, il le contourna pour s'y allonger lourdement. Il attrapa deux coussins, un en dessous de sa tête, l'autre le serrant fortement contre lui. Lui parler, oui ; mais lui dire quoi ? Et surtout comment parler à quelqu'un qui vous ignore totalement et qui plus est, a sûrement été dégoûté de son geste, c'est-à-dire embrasser un homme, son ami.

Pendant ses réflexions _(Intenses nous devons le dire xD)_, Aoi, Kai et Uruha s'étaient retrouvés dans l'entrée.

« - Il est où Ruki ? Et Reita il vient pas ?

Nan, Reita à décidé de rester mourir en paix ici, plaisanta Uruha en se penchant au-dessus du canapé arrachant un petit sourire amusé au bassiste, et Ruki il est encore dans la chambre, il se pré ... »

Une petite -énorme- lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit du guitariste blond. Il retourna vers ses amis, les poussant vers la sortie de force, sous les protestations de ceux-ci.

« - Hé, mais et Ruki ?

Il veut pas venir il me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Allez grouillez, la séance est dans dix minutes même pas !

A tout à l'heure Rei' ! Lança Kai.

A tout à l'he ... »

Il n'avait même pas terminé sa phrase que la porte s'était déjà refermée. Il reposa sa tête sur son coussin, essayant du mieux qu'il put de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait à la télévision. La porte de la chambre claqua, et c'est seulement quand il entendit la voix de Ruki que Reita se rendit compte de l'énorme, énorme embarras dans lequel Uruha l'avait laissé.

« - Hé, ils sont partis sans moi !? ... Je sens qui va y avoir un meurtre un jour ...

J'pourrais t'aider à en tuer un ?

Han putain idiot tu m'as fait peur !

C'était pas mon intention.

T'es pas allé avec eux ?

Nan, pas envie, fatigué ... Trop d'émotions.

... T'as pas beaucoup dormi non plus ?

Tient c'est bizarre tu m'ignores plus et tu deviens tout gentil, j'aurais pourtant juré que ce matin j'avais l'air d'un fantôme, étrange n'est-ce pas ? »

Ruki enleva la veste qu'il s'était mise pour sortir, puis vint s'asseoir aux pieds du bassiste sur le canapé, ce dernier toujours allongé tenant fermement son coussin, fixant la télé d'un air désintéressé.

« - C'est vrai que j'ai pas été sympa ce matin ...

Pas sympa ? Non, tu sais c'est fréquent de ne pas dire bonjour à ses amis, de les ignorer royalement.

Rei', arrêtes de t'énerver ...

Je ne m'énerve pas, c'est toi qui m'agace.

... J'essaye de tout faire pour être plus ... Gentil. C'est pas facile avec toi qui fait ton têtu et qui ne parle pas de ce que tu ressens, même à moi ... Eh tu m'écoutes ? »

Ruki poussa un soupir, attrapa la télécommande et appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt pour éteindre la télévision, afin que Reita daignes enfin l'écouter. Mais celui-ci ne détourna pas pour autant son regard du poste, mais au moins il était plus attentif, se dit Ruki.

« - Il se passe des choses bizarres et tu ne m'en parles même pas. Comment veux-tu que je te comprenne si tu ne me dis rien ?

Et tu voudrais que je te dise quoi ?

Je sais pas moi, ce qui te préoccupe, ce qui va pas en ce moment ...

Si je te le disait tu t'enfuirais en courant.

Mais non pourquoi tu dis ça ? Pourquoi t'es réfractaire ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

Tout mais pas ça, c'est tout.

Reita putain ! Pourquoi tu veux rien me dire ? On est amis à ce que je sache non ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? T'as déjà oublié hier soir ?

T'étais bourré du con !

Ca veut pas dire que j'ai rien ressenti ! Ca veut pas dire que je l'ai fait juste parce que j'étais bourré ! Si je l'est fait c'est que j'en avais envie ! Est-ce que une seule fois t'as senti que j'étais dégoûté de ce geste ?

Ah oui ? Je peux savoir pourquoi MONSIEUR avait envie de m'emballer ?

Parce que toi t'en avais pas envie peut-être ? Tu m'as repoussé ?

On réponds à une seul question à la fois en général !

Ca me paraît pourtant évident non ?

Ben justement non, c'est pas clair là. »

Ruki soupira une seconde fois. Il ne pensait pas que le bassiste allait être aussi borné, et que ça aurait été aussi difficile de lui en parler. Seulement, il fallait que ça sorte, maintenant ou jamais ...

« - Je ... Y a quelque chose qui se passe avec moi. Je sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, c'est un truc bizarre, que j'avais jamais ressenti avant ...

Ouais c'est ça, arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule en plus, c'est vraiment pas drôle. »

Reita se releva les larmes aux yeux, mais fut bien vite rattrapé par Ruki qui lui attrapa son poignet d'une seule main, le forçant à se rasseoir et lui faire face.

« - Reita, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, alors arrêtes d'être aussi borné et de faire ton gamin. Parce que je crois qu'on à des choses à se dire tout les deux.

Ah oui ? Et t'as quoi à me dire ?

Laisses-moi parler. Ce que je ressens, là, commença le chanteur en posant sa main sur son coeur, tu dois le ressentir aussi. Moi je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer. Alors que toi tu dois savoir ce que c'est, tu dois savoir comment on l'exprime.

Tu veux dire que ...

Oui, d'une certaine manière je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Je pensait que ce sentiment, je ne l'aurais que pour une fille. Mais tu vois depuis quelque temps, je me suis rendu compte que c'était pas une fille dont j'avais besoin ...

Ruki, je ...

Alors j'aimerai bien que tu me parles de ce que toi tu ressens Reita. Que tu me dise comment on fait, comment on vit ça. Que tu me racontes tout. »

Reita était plus qu'abasourdit par ces révélations. Tellement qu'il en avait du mal à réfléchir, toutes ses pensées étaient embrouillées, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Par où commencer ? Comment d'un seul coup, le petit chanteur avait bien pu deviner tout cela à la fois ? Depuis combien de temps avait-il compris ?

« - D'accord, se lança le bassiste, je vais tout te raconter ... Mais ... Tu dois me promettre de ne pas me juger.

Pourquoi je le ferais, tu est avant tout mon ami ...

Très bien, je ... Ca fait un an, peut-être plus. Tu te souviens le jour où tu est revenu avec ta nouvelle coupe l'année dernière après ton anniversaire ?

Oui, je m'en souviens, Aoi avait pris une énorme cuite juste après d'ailleurs.

Oui, et bien je n'avais jamais fait attention avant. Mais quand tu est revenu, tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que ça t'allais bien ?

Oui, je m'en souviens aussi. T'étais le seul qui me l'avais dit d'ailleurs.

Et ben ... A ce moment là, après que j'ai prononcé cette phrase, c'est qu'une phrase pourtant, ben j'ai commencé à ... A te trouver beau. Je me suis dit que t'avais du charme, que t'étais mignon même. Et plus je me le disait, plus j'y pensait, et plus je te trouvais magnifique de jour en jour. On se croirait dans un film neuneu à l'eau de rose tu vas me dire ...

Non non, continue.

Et je me suis rendu compte après deux mois je crois, que c'était ça, être amoureux. Ne plus pouvoir se passer de la personne, le trouver beau même s'il est dans le pire des états, le désirer plus que tout, avoir besoin de sentir sa présence pour se sentir bien, tout ça à la fois ... Je t'avoues que j'ai eu peur au début. Je ne me trouvait pas normal de penser comme ça. Mais, plus le temps passait et plus j'étais amoureux ...

... Et t'as attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire ?

Tu crois que c'est si facile ? Tu aurais dit quoi ? J'avais peur de ta réaction ...

Je ne pense pas que je suis un monstre, tu est mon ami, je te l'ai dit. Mais finalement, tu as peut-être eu raison d'attendre aussi longtemps.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Parce que je ne me serait pas rendu compte avant que tu comptait énormément pour moi, peut-être même plus que tout ... »

Reita resta immobile sous cette révélation, et ne sût que rougir. Avait-il bien entendu ? Après lui avoir tout raconté, tout avoué, il espérait une autre réponse que ça. Mais là, c'était comme irréel, ca ne pouvait pas être vrai.

« - Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu rougis, Rei' ?

Ben ... Euh j'sais pas ...

Écoutes ... Je ne pensait pas qu'un jour je dirait ça à quelqu'un, encore moins un mec, mais ... »

Reita leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Ruki eût un petit sourire malin, et le bassiste ne se posa pas plus de questions quand le plus jeune s'avança doucement vers lui. Reita se jeta presque sur les lèvres du chanteur, ayant trop de fois rêvé de pouvoir enfin l'embrasser sans retenue. Le blond dirigea sa langue dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis sans en forcer l'entrée. Ruki participa avec joie au baiser, répondant en caressant tendrement la langue de Reita, et appuyant sa main sur sa nuque. Le baiser devint fougueux, entraînant les deux amants dans une sorte de danse qu'on pourrait nommer « plaisir ». Ruki remonta sa main dans les cheveux blonds, les agrippant gentiment. Il monta sur les genoux du bassiste, se retrouvant légèrement en hauteur par rapport à lui. Quand à l'aîné, il posa une de ses mains sur la taille du plus petit, caressant lentement son dos avec son autre main. C'est Ruki qui arrêta le baiser, léchant sensuellement les lèvres de Reita, dérivant sur sa mâchoire, allant rejoindre son oreille. Là, il en lécha la lobe, le mordilla doucement, avant de coller ses lèvres à l'oreille de son amant pour lui susurrer ses mots :

« - Je t'aime ... »

Ces mots eurent leur effet, et Reita reçu comme une décharge électrique qui parcourut tout son corps. Il remonta ses mains sur les épaules de Ruki, en y mettant une pression assez forte pour que le chanteur bascule en arrière pour se retrouver sur le dos, Reita à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

_**Héhééééé =D *Est fière d'elle parce qu'elle à fait ce chapitre en une heure et demie même pas sans bacler (H)***_

_**J'ai décidé, comme vous pouvez le voir, de repousser le lemon à la partie 7. **_

_**Je vais l'écrire avant de partir en vacances le 31 juillet, puis je me consacrerai à ma nouvelle fiction =D**_

_**Pas de nouvelles de moi jusqu'au 17 août ensuite ... Désolée =/ Mais je vous promet de poster ma nouvelle "oeuvre" dès que je reviens !**_

_**En attendant, gros bisous :)**_

**Aaiko ***


	7. Chapter 7

**Note : **'Tentiiooooooooooooooooooooon lemon =O Ca fait longtemps j'en ai pas écrit un .. ToT Foyez zindulgentes chères demoizelles =3

**Partie 7**

« - Je t'aime ... »

Ces mots eurent leur effet, et Reita reçu comme une décharge électrique qui parcourut tout son corps. Il remonta ses mains sur les épaules de Ruki, en y mettant une pression assez forte pour que le chanteur bascule en arrière pour se retrouver sur le dos, Reita à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

**I**ls reprirent leur baiser, plus furieusement cette fois-ci. Sous l'effet du plaisir, Ruki bougea instantanément son bassin en-dessous de Reita, se frottant ainsi au sien. L'aîné, surpris, stoppa l'étreinte, fixant son amant droit dans les yeux.

« - Ruki ... Tu trouves pas ça un peu rapide de faire ça ... Maintenant ?

Ben je sais pas toi, mais moi j'en ai envie ...

Tu ... Tu es sûr ?

Sauf si toi tu ne veux pas.

Si, si j'en ai très envie, mais c'est toi ... A ce que je sache tu n'as jamais rien fait avec un mec.

Ben, il jamais trop tard pour commencer ... »

Sur ce, le plus petit repris d'assaut les lèvres de l'autre, comme pour le faire taire. Reita eut un sourire : Ruki lui confiait son corps, il lui donnait sa première fois ... En espérant ne pas lui faire de mal, non, il allait y mettre toute la douceur possible.

« - Tu es vraiment sûr ? Chuchota t-il à l'oreille de Ruki, j'ai peur de te faire mal ...

Hmm ... Je te fais confiance, même si je sais que je vais sûrement avoir mal au début. Mais faut voir ce qu'il y a après ... »

Sa phrase mourut au bout de ses lèvres en sentant une langue dans son cou. Reita descendait et remontait sur sa peau pâle, puis de sa main poussa les quelques colliers du chanteur, pour accéder à plus de terrain. Il suivi l'ouverture du col de Ruki, descendant bien bas.

« - S'il avait été une fille on aurait tout vu avec ce « décolleté » ... pensa t-il en souriant. »

Il explora toute cette partie découverte lentement, très lentement.

« - Hmm ... Nan, Reita ... J'suis sensible ici ...

Fallait pas le dire ! »

Et comme pour accentuer ses paroles, le bassiste déboutonna sa chemise, s'offrant ainsi le torse du plus petit. Il reprit son activité là où il l'avait laissée, retraçant les abdos avec sa langue, s'attardant particulièrement sur deux morceaux de chairs durcis par le plaisir. Il descendit jusqu'au nombril, le torturant ensuite au-dessus de son jean. Ruki empoigna délicatement les cheveux de celui qui était baissé, pour gentiment lui indiquer qu'il devait aller plus bas. Reita n'y vit aucune opposition, abaissa la braguette, et le pantalon tout de suite après. Il effleura doucement ,du bout des doigts, la bosse qui déformait le boxer noir _(Hm moulant, imaginez 8D)_, arrachant un gémissement de frustration à son porteur. Le bassiste remonta jusqu'au visage de son vis-à-vis pour le ré-embrasser, ce dernier en profitant pour retirer sa chemise et son pantalon, les deux se retrouvant donc en simples sous-vêtements. Et pendant que leurs langues s'amusaient entre elles, ils se frottaient lascivement l'un contre l'autre, se chauffant mutuellement. Au bout d'un certain temps, le plus jeune commençait à se dire que ce ne serait pas plus mal de passer à autre chose. Mais décidément, Reita n'était pas disposé à laisser sa bouche en paix. L'explorant de fond en comble, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure pour la lécher ensuite ; pas que cela déplaisait à Ruki, au contraire, mais une certaine partie de son anatomie commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal ... Allez donc rester insensible à ses frottements excitants, à une bouche et une langue qui ne veulent plus quitter les vôtres, et qui plus est un bassiste plus que sexy juste au-dessus de vous, torse nu ... Non, vraiment c'en était trop !

« - Reita ... réussit-il à prononcer entre deux baisers, faudrait peut-être ... Passer à autre chose ...

Hm ... Mais j'arrive pas à quitter tes lèvres ...

Ouais, ben moi ... J'en peux ... Plus ! »

Sur ce, Ruki se releva pour faire basculer Reita, bien décidé à ce que cette délicieuse torture s'arrête. Mais à peine assis, Reita ne se laissa pas faire. Il ne se laissa pas entraîner, et bloqua le plus petit, maintenu désormais assis. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait se faire dominer par un nain ! Petit, mais sexy ...

Une lueur plus que perverse traversa les yeux de Reita lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Ruki. Toujours tous les deux assis, Ruki se tenant sur ses mains, le bassiste recommença son parcours -au regret de quitter la bouche tant appétissante qu'il mangeait littéralement-, allant plus rapidement cette fois-ci, remarquant bien que son amant s'impatientait. Mais sadique qu'il était, arrivé au niveau du boxer de l'autre, il continua son chemin, passant le bout de sa langue sur le tissu déformé. Ruki serra les dents pour ravaler un sourd gémissement de soulagement et de frustration. Le bandé _(Hum, très approprié à la situation ..) _ne s'en soucia pas le moins du monde, continuant sa route vers les cuisses ouvertes autour de lui. Le niveau de sadisme étant très, très élevé chez lui, il décida de remonter embrasser ces lèvres dont il ne pouvait définitivement pas se passer. Ruki n'en pouvait vraiment plus : on jouait avec ses nerfs ! Bientôt, il se finirait tout seul dans la chambre ...

« - Reita, arrêtes de faire le con, j'en peux plus moi !

Mais euh, laisses-moi profiter de toi un peu ... répondit l'interpellé avec une moue boudeuse.

Je vais peut-être te paraître vulgaire, mais c'est soit tu me suce, soit je vais me finir tout seul !

Le nain se rebelle ?

Ouais, parfaitement. Les nains au pouvoir ! _(Je suis avec toi Ruki 8DD)_

Ah ouais ? On va voir ça tiens ... »

Un sourire en coin qui en disait long sur ses intentions, Reita descendit une nouvelle fois vers le bas ventre de l'autre blond. Il lui arracha presque son sous-vêtement, au grand soulagement de son porteur. Reita observa longuement ce qu'il avait découvert, tellement que Ruki en rougis, soudainement gêné par ce regard qui dévorait des yeux son anatomie avec envie.

« - Ben alors Ruki, tu veux que je le fasse et tu te sens gêné maintenant ? Se moqua gentiment Reita.

Ouais, ben économise ta salive, et arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, ça devient gênant ...

C'est pas de ma faute si t'es beau à regarder ... Maintenant, toi, regardes-moi. »

Ruki obéit, et planta ses yeux dans ceux noirs de désir du plus grand. Ce dernier eût de nouveau un sourire, et souffla sur la virilité déjà très gonflée de Ruki. Puis, le plus lentement qu'il pouvait, il lécha de la base jusqu'au sommet cette « sucrerie ». Cette fois, le plus petit ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir plus fort que les autres en sentant cette langue humide le caresser, et comme il regardait toujours son amant, la simple vue de celui-ci s'affairant autour de son sexe l'excita encore plus. Ayant terminé de laisser sa salive sur le membre durci de son vis-à-vis, Reita regarda une dernière fois son blond, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il comptait faire. Et d'un seul coup, il pris entièrement en bouche Ruki, le faisant gémir fortement. Il accentua la pression de ses lèvres lorsqu'il descendait à la base et quand il remontait au somment, baladant sa langue partout où il pouvait, trouvant toujours où appuyer pour faire gémir son partenaire. Trouvant cette torture trop plaisante, Ruki rejeta la tête en arrière, avant de s'allonger brusquement, ses bras ne pouvaient plus le soutenir assis, et lorsqu'il se retrouva affalé, il s'arqua pour entrer plus profondément dans la bouche qui le visitait. Il frictionnait les cheveux de Reita, toujours dans l'idée de le sentir plus autour de lui. Reita, lui, s'amusait presque ; remontant pour mieux redescendre, faisant crier plus fort son amant lorsqu'il mordillait légèrement la peau humide et chaude ... Quand il sentit une pression plus forte sur son crâne, avant que Ruki ne se cambre, se déversant dans la bouche de Reita.

« - Han mon Dieu, Reita ! »

Même si le goût n'était pas des plus géniaux, il avala le tout sans rechigner, remontant ensuite vers le visage de son amour de chanteur. Celui-ci essayait vainement de reprendre son souffle, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte. Le bassiste ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement, les mains de Ruki se joignant sur sa nuque.

« - Alors le rebelle, on fait moins le fier ? Déclara t-il, un sourire victorieux au lèvres.

Pff ... Ta gueule le géant ...

Moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondit-il en tirant la langue.

Comment t'as deviné mes pensées ? »

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres des deux, reprenant leur baiser.

« - Tu es sûr que tu es prêt Ruki ?

T'inquiètes pas, si je te le dis ...

Par contre, j'ai rien pour se protéger et tout, alors va falloir faire sans ... Si tu as mal ou autre, tu me le dis tout de suite, d'accord ?

D'accord, mais ne te prives pas non plus pour moi ...

Je ne veux pas te faire mal, alors j'irais doucement.

Merci Reita ... »

Ruki avait beau sourire et rassurer son amant, il n'en menait pas large. Il était anxieux, il avait peur d'avoir mal ... Mais il se consolait en pensant à ce qu'il y avait après. Reita lui présenta deux doigts, qu'il lécha avidement. Lorsqu'ils furent bien mouillés, le bassiste les dirigea vers l'intimité du plus jeune. Il introduisit tout d'abord une seule phalange, surveillant les moindres mouvements de Ruki. Mais ce dernier semblait détendu, mais une petite moue gênée se dessina sur son visage quand un deuxième doigt s'introduisit en lui. Après quelques mouvements, Reita remplaça ses doigts par sa virilité. Il le pénétra alors avec une douceur infinie, alors que Ruki serrait les dents. L'aîné s'arrêta alors, surveillant chaque attitude de son amant. Mais le chanteur voulut aller plus vite, pour vite faire passer la douleur, et donna un violent coup de hanche, faisait entrer Reita complètement en lui. Se rendant bien vite compte de son erreur, Ruki poussa un cri de douleur tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Il sentit comme un déchirement de l'intérieur, comme si on l'étirait au maximum. Il gémissait sa douleur, s'accrochant aux épaules d'un Reita paniqué.

« - Ruki, merde, Ruki ça va ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Reita ... J'ai mal ...

Détends-toi, sinon ça ne va jamais passer.

J'y arrive pas ... »

Pour toute réponse, Reita entreprit de l'embrasser tendrement, ne bougeant plus d'un pouce. Mais alors qu'il caressait ses cuisses, il sentit quelque chose d'anormal couler le long de celles-ci ...

« - Putain, Ruki tu saignes !

Oui, merci je le sens ...

Attends, je vais m'enlever ...

Nan ! Surtout pas ! Ne bouges pas, ça fait mal !

Mais Ruki tu ...

Fais en sorte que ça passe, Reita. Embrasses-moi et fais ce qu'il faut ... »

Reita, quelque peu paniqué par la situation, accéda à la demande de Ruki, l'embrassant doucement, lui caressant le ventre, les hanches et les cheveux, avec une tendresse extrême. Le pauvre Ruki s'accrocha à son cou, bougeant un peu pour trouver une position confortable. Peu à peu, il sentit qu'il se détendait, les caresses tendres de Reita y étant pour quelque chose. Il avait arrêté de saigner, et par vagues, le plaisir se répandait en lui, lui faisant oublier le tiraillement qu'il ressentait. Toujours avec une petite douleur, mais pas trop gênante -le plaisir prenant le dessus en lui-, il ondula des hanches et regarda Reita avec un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que le plus dur était passé. Celui-ci soulagé, il entama un long va et viens, se frottant ainsi à l'intérieur de Ruki. Cette petite douleur était encore présente, mais aucunement il n'empêchait Ruki de ressentir un trop plein de plaisir, ce petit mal rendant même le sexe plus excitant. Après de lents mouvements à l'intérieur de son amant, Reita accéléra la cadence, montant d'un cran à chaque gémissement poussé. Reita hurlait pratiquement quand Ruki se resserrait autour de lui, lui faisait ressentir les parois de chair de cet étau étroit se frotter contre son membre. De même pour Ruki lorsque le plus grand touchait un endroit particulièrement sensible. Jamais Reita n'aurai pensé que cela aurait été si bon d'enfin posséder ce petit corps dont il avait tant rêvé. Le soulagement ressenti, le plaisir intense de voir son homme se tordre sous ses coups de reins, les mains accrochées soit à ses épaules, soit aux coussins, la bouche ouverte, d'où des sons plus qu'érotiques en sortaient. Il prit entre ses doigts le sexe regonflé de Ruki, pour le presser et le caresser au même rythme que ses coups de butoirs brutaux, sans pour autant abandonner cette tendresse qui habitait ses gestes. Ruki resserra ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, ne se retenant pas de crier.

« - Haaaaaan, Rei' ... Reitaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Rukiiii ... Tu sais que ... Haan ... T'es excitant co-comme ça ... ?

Hmm ... T'arrêtes surtout pas ... »

Le blond au bandeau entreprit de sortir complètement du corps qu'il possédait, pour re-rentrer sauvagement. Il réitéra son geste plusieurs fois, touchant à chaque coup la prostate du pauvre Ruki, torturé par le plaisir que lui donnait Reita.

« - Haan, haaan, haaaaaaaan Reiiiiii' ... »

Ils se sentaient proches tous deux de la fin, ils se le faisait comprendre par des regards ou par des gestes. Reita se retira alors de son homme, pour le retourner de façon à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le ventre sur le canapé _(J'te prends, j'te retourne & hop ! Hein Laura XDDD)_. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté des épaules de Ruki, et se ré-enfonça en lui brusquement, recommençant ses coups de bassin rythmé par les cris de son partenaire. Bientôt, Ruki atteint la jouissance une deuxième fois, hurlant le prénom du bandé dans toute la pièce, si ce n'est l'immeuble avec, les pauvres coussins subissant les assauts des ses mains crispées.

« - HAN PUTAIN REITA !

HAA ... HM, RUKIIIIII ! »

Sentant le plus petit se resserrer plus fortement autour de lui, Reita avait jouit quelques secondes à peine après lui. Ses bras ne le supportant plus, il s'allongea de tout son long sur le dos couvert de sueur de celui qui était en dessous de lui, sa tête nichée dans son cou pour reprendre leur souffle. Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, il caressa le dos de Ruki du bout des doigts, bougea encore un peu en lui, lui arrachant un soupir, puis se retira complètement avant de se relever pour partir chercher de quoi essuyer le canapé tâché. Après qu'il est plus ou moins réparé les dégâts, il enfila son boxer, avant de s'allonger aux côtés de Ruki, toujours sur le ventre. Reita l'embrassa longuement, lui caressant la joue doucement.

« - Merci Reita, murmura simplement le plus jeune.

Mais de rien ...

Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ?

Oui ?

On se dira tout, maintenant. Si quelque chose ne va pas, n'attends pas un an pour me le dire.

D'accord, répondit Reita en riant, si je savais ce qui allait se passer, crois-moi, je t'en aurait parlé plus tôt.

En tout cas, je suis content que ma première fois avec un homme se soit faite avec toi.

Je t'aime mon Ruki ...

Tant que ça ?

Tu peux même pas savoir à quel point ... »

Et il se ré-embrassèrent avant de tirer une couverture sur eux. Reita passa un bras sous Ruki, qui s'allongea sur le torse de son homme, l'entourant de ses bras. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, rattrapant les heures de sommeil perdues ...

_**Voilà, le lemon est bouclé .. Je sais pas trop quoi en penser XD Ca me fait chaud au coeur de les voir réunis *o* Je vais faire une sorte d'épilogue après ce chapitre, pour boucler cette fiction .. Ca me rends triste ToT**_

_**Merci de donner votre avis sur le lemon :$ Ca fait longtemps que j'en ai pas écrit un, et puis je veux pas non plus trop faire comme tous ceux qu'on lit, où il se passe tout le temps la même chose, je voulais le rendre un peu spécial, made in moi quoi XD Mais je sais pas si c'est réussi .. Foutu lemon de merde que j'ai mis un mois à écrire O'**_

_**Pour l'histoire du rebelle, dédicace à Laura :noel: 8D**_

_**Kisu (l) **_

_**& Encore une fois : ON SOUTIENT TOUS RUKI POUR LA COMMUNAUTÉ DES NAINS ! (Moi-même étant personellement une naine .. XD) LES NAINS AU POUVOIR ! (La preuve on en à vraiment un .. XDDDD Nan j'suis méchante (A)) **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Note : **Je change volontairement de POV dans ce chapitre :)

**Dernière partie**

**J**e suis réveillé par un coup au niveau de mes genoux. Je soupire un bon coup, puis ouvre lentement les yeux. La première chose que je vois, c'est une masse de mèches blondes emmêlées. Je sens ensuite un souffle chaud dans mon cou et me rend compte qu'_il_ est là, qu'_il_ est bien là, allongé à moitié sur moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire. Son bras encercle ma taille, sa tête est posée sur mon épaule et fourrée dans mon cou. Je porte ma main à ses cheveux pour les caresser doucement avant de regarder l'heure : dix-neuf heures. Si tard, déjà ? Je ne sais même pas à quelle heure je me suis endormi. En tout cas, bien après lui. Je ne réalisais pas encore ce qui s'était passé : lui ... Avec moi ? Après tout ce temps passé à espérer ?

Heureux.

Voilà ce que j'étais tout à l'heure et que je suis en me réveillant à cet instant. J'entends des voix provenant de la cuisine, m'indiquant que les autres sont rentrés. Mon Dieu, qu'ont-ils bien pu penser en voyant l'état de la pièce ... Je n'ose même pas imaginer. Entre les coussins qui on terminés par terre et nos vêtements éparpillés un peu partout ... J'aurais peut-être dû ranger un peu. Finalement je me décide à aller affronter les trois énergumènes qui attendent dans la pièce d'à côté. Enfin ... Tâche difficile si je prends en compte le fait que j'ai une adorable bouille associée à un corps que je ne me lasserai pas de caresser, étalé sur moi. Je bouge alors lentement pour essayer de me dégager de l'étreinte possessive dont je suis agréablement prisonnier. Puis je me penche vers lui, pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue et lui souffler à l'oreille qu'il faudrai se réveiller. Il ouvre tout doucement ses yeux et marmonne un « J'arrive » à peine inaudible. Il se recroqueville et remonte la couverture jusqu'à son nez que j'embrasse avant de me relever, refermant les yeux. J'enfile un pantalon, et contourne le canapé pour arriver dans la cuisine, où tous les regards (c'est-à-dire trois paires d'yeux) se braquent sur moi. Et là, sans vraiment que je ne le voie arriver, Kai se jette sur moi, manquant de me faire tomber en arrière.

« - J'SUIS TROOOOOOOOOP CONTENT POUR VOOOOOOOUS ! Hurle t-il avec son grand sourire comme lui seul sait bien le faire.

Ha ... Ben merci ... répondis-je, encore un peu dans les vapes.

Vous auriez pu ranger après avoir fait vos cochonneries sur le canapé hein, moi j'm'y assois plus jamais ! Rétorque Aoi avec une moue moqueuse. »

Puis Kai me lâche enfin, et Uruha s'approche avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il me prends dans ses bras et je lui rends son étreinte.

" - Moi aussi je suis content pour vous, Reita.

Merci 'Ruwa, tu m'as beaucoup aidé quand même. "

Je me séparais de lui, pour aller m'asseoir sur une des chaises libres. Arriva à ce moment là, un Ruki à moitié endormi, vêtu d'un long tee-shirt et d'un boxer ... Un long tee-shirt m'appartenant d'ailleurs. Sans prêter attention aux regards qui le dévisageait presque, il vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux, ou plutot s'affaler, pour ensuite poser sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table. Au bout de quelques secondes passées dans le silence, se sentant légèrement observé, il releva la tête :

" - Ben quoi ? demanda t-il avec une voix encore toute ensomeillée.

- Non rien, commença Aoi, tu portes juste le tee-shirt de Reita, tu pose tes mains sur la table alors que vous avez fait des cochonneries toute l'après-midi, et que c'est là que mange les gens civilisés comme nous, mais à part ça vous êtes trop mignons ensemble, mais vous le seriez encore plus si vous alliez prendre une douche, SANS faire de choses pas saines cette fois, et vous serez des anges si vous rangiez aussi le salon, parce que c'est un vrai foutoirs avec votre petite "sauterie" de cet après-midi, merci les gars, moi aussi je vous aimes !

- Euh, oui maman ..., répondis-je amusé. "

Aoi ou la manière de trouver le mot pour rire ...

Ruki grogna, mais émit tout de même un petit rire avant de se lever avec un petit air aguicheur :

" - Pourquoi Aoi, ça te gênerai d'entendre les gémissements de plaisir de Reita ou moi ? Va bien falloir t'y habituer maintenant mon pauvre ...

- Ruki, ta gueule et va te doucher ! Sale gosse ! Fils ingrat ! s'indigna Aoi. "

Et Ai attrapa la première chose qui lui vint sous la main, c'est-à-dire ... Une cuillère ... Et la lança sur Ruki qui détala vers la salle de bains en rigolant. Puis il se tourna vers moi, me pointant d'un doigt accusateur :

" - Et ça te fait rire ? T'as intérêt à le dresser ton p'tit copain, je veux pas de ça sous mon toit !

- Oh t'inquiètes pas pour ça ... "

Et j'éclatais de rire avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il prit un air boudeur, croisa les bras, et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le salon.**(1)** Kai le suivit en nous informant que son émission allait commencer à la télé.

Alors que m'apprêtais à aller me doucher aussi, Uruha me retint par le bras.

" - Reita ... Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Dis-moi, comment tu as ... Tu as réussi à avouer à Ruki ?

- Eh bien ... Je sais pas, c'est venu comme ça ... Parce qu'il à aussi un peu fait le premier pas. Pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien ... Je demandais juste ...

- 'Ruwa, je suis pas con. Quelqu'un te plaît je me trompe ?

- ... Hm nan ...

- Qui c'est, qui c'est ?

- ... Aoi ..., m'avoua mon ami en rougissant violemment.

- Wooouw, génial ! Pauvre Kai, il va se sentir seul ...

- Reita, s'il te plaît lui dit rien ! Je sais pas comment lui dire !

- T'en fais pas ... Si tu veux mon avis, je crois bien que lui aussi à un faible pour toi ... Allez lance-toi ! Et ne t'en fais pas.

- D'accord, merci Reita ... "

Je n'y croyais pas. Deux couples dans le même groupe ? Quand je vais dire ça à Ruki ...

En parlant de lui, je le retrouve dans la salle de bains, en boxer cette fois, prêt à l'enlever pour aller dans la cabine de douche. En me voyant arriver, il me souris tandis que je ferme la porte à clé. Il s'approcha e moi avec un sourire, avant que je ne le prenne dans mes bras.

" - Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour ce matin ..., dit-il avec une moue suppliante. "

Je me pencha vers lui, attrappant ses lèvres entre les miennes. Pressé, il indroduisit sa langue dans ma bouche, pour chercher la mienne et la titiller. Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de ses baisers. De ses lèvres si douces, de son corps, de ses yeux ... Non, de rien. Je l'aimais et c'était très bien comme cela.

" - Bonjour mon coeur ... "

* * *

**(1) : OMG j'suis partie dans mon délire toute seule Ôo**

**Voilàààààààààààààà ! **

**Oh putain O.O J'ai enfin terminé cette fiction, je n'y crois pas u_u" **

**Mon avis ? J'aime pas cette fiction. Bon, on va dire que c'est parce que c'est la première depuis bien longtemps ... Oui, il faut savoir qu'avant de commencer à écrire celle-là, cet été, je n'avais pas écrit depuis un an ... Top u_u ENFIN BREF !**

**Je l'aime pas, point xD Ce chapitre m'a fait marré quand je l'ai relu après écriture, enfin surtout le passage dans la cuisine ... M'enfin c'est personnel, j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu. **

**Le petit aperçu du futur AoixUruha vous à plu ? :) Malheureusement je ne prolongerai pas cette fiction avec ce couple ... Trop de dégâts ont déjà été causés xD**

**Sur ce, merci quand même d'avoir suivi, de suivre mes OS, et rendez-vous sur ma prochaine fiction, "My obsession" qui j'espère sera mieux que celle-ci, au niveau écriture en tous les cas. **

**Kisu à toutes, encore merci pour les reviews & désolée pour l'attente ! **

**Aaiko S.**


End file.
